Everybody Falls Down
by dreamer900
Summary: This story is about Kat's boyfriend Patrick and the secret that she and you never thought would happen!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters, just the story line. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Everyone falls down

After my little love struck moment with Patrick Verona he told me a little secret I wish I didn't know!…before I tell everything again I'm Kat Stratford, to most people I'm a trouble maker delinquent in high school. You know my sister Bianca, she had her own problems which I cared absolutely nothing about. She had nothing to do with my relationships and I with any of hers. So now Patrick sits me down and tells me that ever since he's met me he has had a big crush with my big brat of a sister Bianca! So what do you think I should say to that! I mean what would you say to that? As soon as he said that my heart like literally fell out of my chest! Patrick how could you? He quickly stood up and said well not anymore I love you a little more. A little more? HOW COME YOUR WITH ME YOU ROTTON PIG! After that I stormed off and left him standing there looking all sorry but I don't care he still loves my sister! We drove very far and my house was 15 blocks away! Even though I didn't have a ride I was glad to not have to sit next to him for 15 blocks! When I got home all I did was march up stairs ,slam the door ,turn on music, and lay on my bed and just think. Nobody could ever understand what I was feeling that day I was practically mad, hurt, and broken inside! All I wanted to do is go in my sister's room and confront her! But as mad as I was it wasn't her fault she had no idea. But the sad thing was is just to keep me with me did he really still love like he said? When we kissed did he feel the flair that I did? I was so mad that I didn't even break up with that stupid jerk! Now what should I do? Please help and tell me I can really use some good sympathy and not from my dad! That's when I use my favorite quotation except now it was real! "everyone falls down"! All the sudden I heard a knock at my door, really I felt like saying GO AWAY but being sad mad me feel a little different. The door opened and it was my sister and she sat down and told me all about her wonderful date with Cameron but really I didn't care at all I just wanted to fall over and die. I wanted to tell her what Patrick told me but I was afraid with the reaction would I like it or hate it? "Would she say ew gross or oh, you know I kinda like him to". I didn't want her to break Cameron's heart like Patrick broke mine. It seemed pretty obvious that Cameron liked my sister a lot. Finally and happily she left, but I was still dying to tell her or at least my dad or someone but what if I told my dad he would tell me to do the right thing move on and move on with Patrick, but I didn't want to I was so mad even saying the name Patrick would make me sick! All I need to do now is go to sleep and I know I'll think of something good in the morning I always do that!

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters except Cait...Enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

Dude, stole my best friend

Ughhhh! Monday morning and still no way to talk to Patrick without throwing up on him! " Hey, um, Cameron told me what happened between you and Patrick." Bianca said.

"Yea but what do you care, your still in a relationship!" I said.

"I just want to…." Bianca started.

" Just shut up, Bianca! You always try to make everyone else's problem yours, and it's not. So just go run to daddy and beg him for a Porsche!"

"Yea that's real sisterly, Kat. How about you go and beg daddy for your dumb insecurity and your life back cause your heartless!

SLAM!

I know that was bad, but I just lost it for a minute. I know I said I was really mad at Patrick but deep, deep down I was still deeply in love with him! As I walked to my car, all I could think about was Bianca and her being heartless and a way to talk to Patrick.

" Hey Kat! What's with life?"

"OMG! Cait I can't believe it's actually you!"

Well look what I found, it's my old friend Cait and she's back. At least something that can make this situation better! As we walked to class I faced the one thing I was trying to ignore this whole day! Perfect day with Cait, then Patrick just had to walk up!

"Hi girls!Kat"

"If you're here to discuss what happened yesterday, you can just leave!" I said.

"What?" Cait asked.

"It's nothing Cait, it's a boyfriend/girlfriend thing!" I said.

"Listen I just came to see who your friend was and, again, I'm sorry!" Patrick said.

" Yea and, again, I don't care! You still love Bianca, and it will take a lot for me to forgive you, now good bye!" I replied.

" Kat who was that?" Cait asked.

" Let's just say someone you'll never meet again. Unless I forgive him!" I told her.

" Well, whatever it was, he did. How could you not forgive him, he's totally HOT?" Cait exclaimed.

" Then you can forget hanging with me" I said.

"But I need a tour of the school!" Cait said,sadly.

" Oh ,well, then you can go and ask your little hottie over there then! And you can date him afterwards!" I said.

Ok, again, I know that was bad ,but Cait is like my best friend ever since Mandella! Cait just saw me get angry and tell Patrick off and then she turns around and says he's hot? That was another secret shocker! I think breaking up with Patrick was a mistake and I think on purpose he walked up to steal my friend to get back at me for revenge! But two can play at this game! Oh yea, Patrick doesn't know what he's got coming!


	3. Chapter 3

'_In it to win it'_

_Ok, I've got the perfect solution to get that 'thing' Patrick._

'_Hey what is your problem?' Cait asked._

'_You're my problem, you've always had a witty insecurity and you better believe I won't forgive you!' I said._

'_You know what?, you always have been a witty smart off delinquent and I'm tired of it so fine don't forgive me it was just a thought about Patrick, and if you can't forgive me for an opinion than forget me!' Cait screamed._

'_Oh yes your highness way ahead of you, and you're the witty smart off delinquent who's a snotty version of a messed up BIANCA!' I screamed._

'_I always thought u would say I was witty but to tell me I act like Bianca….that went OVER my head!' Cait said surprisingly'._

'_Hey girls I heard screaming so I ran as fast as I could.' Patrick said._

'_This isn't a good time Patrick so back off, unless you want a face full of fist and a butt full of foot!' I said._

'_Hey don't talk to my S.T Patty like that! He is a human just like me and you except your way to insulting!' Cait said madly._

'_Wait st. patty? You guys are already dating?' I questioned._

'_Um, of course! We've been dating for two years now. that's why I came to town to come see my funky monkey!' Cait said happily._

'_Didn't ya'll see how mad I was? You know I'll punch your stupid FUNKY MONKEY! Why did ya'll wait til now to tell me? And Patrick you said you were in love with my sister?' I said._

'_Well I needed something to cover this situation before Cait came back to town….DUH!' Patrick said anxiously._

'_To make this situation so much better and not so awkward, Patrick you could have broken up with me, you stupid!' I said angrily._

_I think you guys know what I'm going to do now right? Oh yes I'm going to find a boy to make Patrick jealous! So watch your back!' I said deviously._


End file.
